


How to Get Jensen Ackles' Attention

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jared and Misha will do  anything  to get Jensen to crack up on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Jensen Ackles' Attention

**Author's Note:**

> From this thread, http://spnanonhaven.dreamwidth.org/280.html?thread=51596312#cmt51596312, inspired by this comment: It kind of makes me want fic where Jared and Misha are competing to see who can get Jensen to crack a smile first, where Jensen is utterly unflappable, and Jared and Misha are engaging in ever more ridic pranks.

Misha finds that the only thing that works with any sort of reliability is flirty contact. Not, like, a foot to the crotch, that's too obvious and Jensen got damn good at ignoring that years ago with Jared. But little sly looks and winks, a light touch on the lower back, these are the things that mess with Jensen's composure. Then Jared catches on and gets a lot more subtle too, and suddenly Jensen's worklife is a living hell.

To try and distract Jensen while he's filming an intense scene, Misha and Jared stage a fake make-out session right where his eyeline goes. Jensen rolls his eyes and ignores them, but he catches a glimpse of the exact moment where the goofiness shifts to something surprisingly tender between them, right before they separate. Jensen flubs his line spectacularly.

Jensen feels like an idiot - all the stupid shit his co-stars have pulled over the years, and none of it gets to him like that glimpse of Jared's hand cupping the side of Misha's face, thumb brushing the cheekbone, or the slightly startled way Misha looks up at Jared for one intimate moment, before he pulls away and they're back to easy banter.

Jensen's not jealous, of course. Why would he be? He's a grown man, why should he care what his friends get up to in their spare time.

The worst part is, he doesn't even know which one he'd be jealous of. If he were. Which he totally isn't.

He finally loses it one day and yells at Jared after he sort of nuzzles into Jensen's neck during a 'helping each other limp away' scene. Jared gets that shocked-guilty look he always has when people are genuinely angry with him but Jensen ignores it, and they both leave him alone for the rest of the shoot.

Later, though, Misha stops him near his trailer by curling a warm hand around the back of his neck. He tenses and thinks he might blow his top again until Misha leans forward and presses an overly soft, suckling kiss against his lower lip. He says 'Jared's very sorry' and We're in my trailer if you want to talk, or whatever' and leaves Jensen there, mouth damp and half open.

Jensen does go to Misha's trailer. He's got to tell them to stop, it's all gone too far and it's not really funny anymore. He's talked himself back into being pissed-off, after Misha's attempt to confuse the issue, and he plans to give them a piece of his mind.

He is, of course, instantly deflected by Jared giving him the full-on Sam Winchester puppydog eyes. "Sorry, Jen," he says, giant hands hovering like he really wants to reach for Jensen, but doesn't know if he should.

Jared stalls, like he doesn't know how to go on now that he's started. It takes another of those out of character tender moments, Misha's palm smoothing over his shoulder, to get him going again. "I - it just started as this thing. Like a game, you know, winner gets to see you laugh?"

Jensen sighs, some of the anger draining out of him. He's about to offer forgiveness and then get out while everyone still has their dignity intact when Jared goes on. "But, uh... things sort of changed and now we, me and Misha, we... "

Misha rubs his index fingers together in an obscene little gesture. "We bone."

Jared winces. "Yeah, that."

Jensen sighs again, he's doing that a lot lately, and gives them both a candid look. "Much as I appreciate the visual aid, there, Misha, I already know that."

Jared looks up, startled. "Sorry," he says again. "I, ah, didn't think it was that obvious." He blushes slightly, and worries his lower lip with his teeth. Jensen's brain snags a little on Jared's mouth, and he's suddenly very aware that it's the end of a hard day of shooting, and they're all crammed into the close confines of Misha's trailer. There's something masculine and musky in the air, and Jensen just needs to get out of here.

"It's OK, really," he says. "It's probably not obvious at all to anyone who's not - who isn't..." he flounders, unsure how to finish that sentence. "Anyone who's not looking?" Misha supplies helpfully.

"Listen, guys, it's fine, you know? You two are - fuckbuddies, or whatever, I get that. You're grown-ups, you have every right to do whatever or whoever you want to. You just can't keep flirting with me all the time now. It's not fair, OK?"

He reaches for the door handle.

"Jen, wait, please." Jared does reach for him this time, giant paw resting gently on his arm. "It's not like that." The kicked-puppy look is back in full force, and Jensen does not get how he gets to feel like the one who's hurt here. "Listen, Misha and I, we..."

Misha steps up next to Jared, and fixes the full weight of his rather intense stare on Jensen. "What Jared is trying to say is - we're hoping you'll join us."  
Jensen's first impulse is to look for hidden cameras. "Guys, seriously, not funny. You got me, fine, let's move on."

Jared says gently, "It's not a prank, Jen. Misha and I - we're good together. But we'd be better with you. We - I - really want this, Jensen."

They both appear deeply and utterly sincere, and Jensen feels something weird and fluttery inside.

"So, you want me to be have some kind of kinky three-way with you?" He says sharply, trying to squash the feeling. "That's a terrible idea."

Jared says "It's a brilliant idea!" Misha solemnly agrees. "Of course it's a brilliant idea. All my ideas are brilliant. But I think this is one of my best."

Jared steps back a little to give Jensen some space, they've crowded him in a little at the door.

"Listen, Jen," he says, radiating sincerity from every pore. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. Just think about it. This thing with Misha -" Misha grins, wolfishly - "It just kind of happened, and it's awesome. But we both care about you, Jensen. You've been my best friend for years now, the last thing I'd want is to hurt you."

"You guys are actually serious about this, aren't you?" Jensen says, and that fluttery feeling is coming back.

Jensen thinks back to the stuff he's been seeing -- Jared's big hand on Misha's, Misha letting himself look at Jared, shared glances, kiss-swollen lips during scenes, the little touches of intent -- and lets himself recognize:

How much he's been not just seeing but watching. And how much he wants.

Not just the flirty touches and looks they've been giving him -- Jared crowding close to him and looking down at him with a particular tilt to his head and sparkle in his eye, Misha's hand casually resting on Jensen's forearm as they talk over a scene -- but how he wants more, the rest, more. And how popping Tums like there's no tomorrow hasn't worked at all to take the sour taste of envy from his mouth of late.

It's Misha he turns to, when he decides. He's not sure how to say yes to Jared. Not without letting him know how much he wants, too much and too fast and he knows Jared would give it to him. It's sort of terrifying. So he turns to Misha and lowers his chin once in a jerky nod. Misha smiles, small and real this time and beside him, Jared's whole frame loosens in relief.

"It'll be good, it'll be amazing, Jen, I swear."

Misha moves first, stepping up to him and sliding two hands over his jaw with deliberate intent. His touch is light, though, like Jensen is a startled animal, which is insulting enough for Jensen to cover the last few inches on his own. Misha's hands tighten as Jensen presses their mouths together and he grunts in startled pleasure. When Jensen changes the angle and licks at Misha's mouth, he hears Jared suck in a breath beside them.

They break apart with a wet little sound and Misha slips a hand down to Jensen's shoulder, turning him before he can think, facing him towards Jared. Jared, who suddenly seems even bigger than usual.

Jared reaches a warm hand to Jensen's face, sliding across his cheekbone to cup the back of his neck. He tugs Jensen gently towards him, pulling him into a deep, enveloping kiss. Jensen is almost overwhelmed by sensory overload, Misha a warm presence at his back and Jared, the broad bulk of him, lips and tongue and hands, filling all his senses.

The kiss goes on for moments or years, Jensen loses track. This is so much better than the one drunken, fumbling New Years Eve kiss they shared, the one Jensen's never been able to get out of his mind. But this time they have all the time in the world to get it right, and no audience but Misha, who seems to be enjoying it as much as they are. Just when he feels like he has to come up for air, Jared breaks the kiss. Jensen whines softly at the loss of contact, but then latches on to the stretch of long, smooth neck which appears before him as Jared turns his head slightly to kiss Misha over his shoulder.

Jensen is torn then, he can't decide if he wants to keep sucking bruises into Jared's neck, or just watch the kiss before him, just like he'd pictured in his mind, but better, hotter, more perfect in reality.

The slick sounds they're making finally convince him to pull away, though he can't move too far being sandwiched in between them. But it's enough to be able to twist his head and get a close up view of Jared's mouth bearing down on Misha's.

Misha is surprisingly submissive, eyelids shut and occasionally fluttering in contentment as Jared gives him what looks like a very deep kiss. They finally pull apart, slowly, and Jensen swears he can see a few clinging lines of spit strung between them for a second. Misha breathlessly leans his head against Jensen's shoulders. "Talented, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Jensen's voice is hoarse like he's been kissing for hours. Or yelling. He starts as Misha wraps an arm around his waist, palm splayed wide on his lower stomach in a way that makes the muscles there shiver and clench. Misha's other hand reaches past him to twist in Jared's shirt and then he's moving them all backwards in an awkward shuffle.

The trailer shudders a little as the weight of all three of them hits the nearby wall and Misha's 'oof' of squashed discomfort quickly morphs into warm laughter that tickles through Jensen's hair.

He nips gently at Jared's neck, and then bites, harder. Jared hisses, closing his eyes and tipping his head back to give Jensen better access. Jensen glances at Misha. "I think he's wearing too many clothes," he says, nodding at Jared. They all are, really, still half in wardrobe. But there's something about the ridiculous layers of Sam's flannel that makes Jensen want to peel Jared out of it all as quickly as possible.

No - that's not it. He wants to watch. He's pictured this in his mind so many times, restless nights alone with his right hand and his fantasies and his longings. He wants to see it for himself. He's the director, God damnit, he's going to direct this scene.

"Undress him," Jensen says to Misha, pushing the two of them together. Misha grins at him, sharp and wicked. "Like to watch, do you, Jensen?" He's already starting to shuck layers from Jared, who's taking off his boots. "...Yeah, I do," Jensen says, and he can feel a tremor in his voice. Jared grabs his hand, placing a quick kiss on the palm, making Jensen feel warm all over. Then he gets back to the undressing, making a little show of peeling off his T-shirt, letting Misha unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans down. Naked, Jared seems even bigger somehow, more powerful. He vamps a little for Jensen, showing off his muscles, but Jensen can read a tiny flash of uncertainty in his eyes.

Jensen runs his hands across Jared's back and shoulder muscles, like he's wanted to do for years. He goes on tiptoe to whisper in Jared's ear, "So fuckin' hot, Jay."


End file.
